


Doing It Now

by haldoor



Series: Doing It [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Vague Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> SEX! No spoilers for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I do not own them as I constantly reiterate; I know nothing of their boils or sexual proclivities.  No disrespect intended and no money made.<br/><b>Beta:</b> Still unbeta'd; please let me know if there's any glaring errors!<br/><b>Summary:</b> What it says on the tin; where things come to a natural climax, so to speak ;-)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing It Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> This is the fifth and final part of the **Doing It** series, and follows immediately after **Feeling It**. Thanks to everyone reading, leaving kudos, and commenting; without you, I am nothing! Especially you, [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68** ; you know why! :D

"Do it… now!"

This time, it was Steve's voice that sounded strained, and Danny who was leaning across his back over Steve's bed. His tongue had already progressed from Steve's tailbone to the back of his neck, and his cock was pressing into the valley of Steve's ass-cheeks as he nipped at the back of Steve's neck.

It was all too much for Steve, who had wanted this – or something like it – as long as he'd known Danny, though the outcome he'd predicted after the whole boil thing had them in slightly different positions. Who knew Danny was such a bossy bastard in bed, though? Or that Steve would be as responsive to it as he was evidently quite capable of being? It hadn't been like this for some time for him, but he was relearning exactly how much he liked it, and then some.

"You want me to finger you for a while first," Danny whispered, making a pulse of need travel straight to Steve's cock, "or should I just lube up and dive in? I bet you like it hard, don't you? You'd probably like me to just push in, huh? Just fucking go for it; make you gasp, right? You'd love that."

"Jesus, Danny… I…" Steve couldn't even form a coherent sentence. Danny was turning him inside out.

Danny's tongue moved on Steve's ear, and hot, moist breath puffed into the shell of it, making him dizzy. Steve shut his eyes, humping the bedding under him and swallowing harshly as he tried to find the right words.

He didn't get the chance to speak, though.

"Yeah, let's just do that, shall we? I'll fuck you without even getting a single finger inside first? How long has it been, Steve?" Danny pulled away as he spoke, seeking the condom and lube Steve had scrabbled out of the drawer twenty minutes ago when it looked like _he'd_ be the one wearing the rubber.

Steve opened his eyes and started to turn over, but Danny's hand on the small of his back stopped him.

"Uh-uh. Where d'you think you're going, sailor? Thought you said you could obey a direct command without squirming?"

Taking a deep breath, Steve turned just his head to one side. "I can. I will."

"Sir."

"I can, sir. Whatever you want, sir."

He could almost hear the grin in Danny's voice. "That's better, sailor. You'll get what you really want – and what you deserve – if you obey my instructions, all right?"

"Yes, sir!" It was impossible not to obey when Danny was so commanding.

Steve closed his eyes again as he listened to Danny getting the condom on. He could hear the latex snap into place and then there was the click of the lid on the lube, and the squelch of Danny's wet hand making himself slippery; the slight hitch of breath as Danny did so the only giveaway that he was nearly as overcome by all this as Steve was.

Then Danny was nudging Steve's thighs apart and his thick cock was prodding at Steve's hole. Steve took a breath, easing it out again as Danny pushed in – slowly at first and then increasingly faster – as Steve's muscles gave in and allowed him access.

Fuck!

Steve didn't do this for just anyone, it had to be said, but now – with Danny – he wouldn't have wanted it any other way, he suddenly realized. Not this time – their first time together – in all its exquisite glory.

When Danny had gone as deep as he could, he paused, taking lots of quick little breaths like he was one push away from orgasm already. The thought was heady; Steve had seldom felt so powerful, despite the fact that he was laid face-down over his own bed with a guy several inches shorter than him fucking his ass. He could feel the pleasure building in his balls, even though Danny still hadn't budged, and it was taking all Steve's willpower not to start rocking under him, encouraging Danny to get moving.

Danny curved over him, pressing his lips in between Steve's shoulder blades, and murmuring something Steve didn't quite catch. Then Danny was shifting, his dick scraping against sensitive flesh as he found the rhythm that had Steve clenching hard around him and moaning Danny's name softly into the pillow he gripped.

A shiver ran through Danny's body and Steve pushed back harshly as his partner sped up his movements, pleasure spiraling within him until he gasped desperately for air.

"Danny, Danny, Danny," fell from Steve's lips as his come spilled from his body, and then Danny was shouting out something unintelligible as he followed Steve over the edge.

Steve rocked into the wet spot he'd made, tightening and relaxing his muscles around Danny's cock as Danny collapsed heavily onto his back, breathing harshly into Steve's already damp skin.

They lay like that for several minutes, both heaving with the effort, then Steve snorted a laugh as Danny slid out of him.

"What?"

"Just thinking how this nearly didn't happen; how your _boil_ brought us together."

"Oh yeah; it's a really romantic story to tell everyone, huh?"

Danny's eyes crinkled with mirth as Steve rolled over, and Danny slid to his side. Steve pulled Danny close and offered him a satisfied kiss. Warmth spread through him at the thought of Danny feeling comfortable enough to tell everyone about them. "Tell 'em whatever you want, babe. I'm just glad we finally did it."

Danny's expression couldn't have been any happier than Steve's own.

"Me too, babe; me too."

~//~

END


End file.
